Zoids: New century Shadow
by Dragon Reverb
Summary: 16 years after the royal cup/NCO full summary inside.
1. A New start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or anything other then the plot and OCs**

**Summary: A year after the royal cup Bit married leena and gave birth to their first son Drake who looks just like cloud but inherits his mother's violet eyes (and also a little of her famous trigger happy attitude) and this is a story of how he start as a warrior and turn into a legend just like his father**

**Pairrings: BXL BXN JXOC LXOC might be a few OCXOC but there will be at least one**

_**Prologue**_

Year ZAC 3233_** (A/N its not the official year but I'm not really sure how to calculate to hope you don't mind it)**_

A young blonde 16 year old was pacing around the house located in the base of the famous Class-S blitz team impatiently as he held on to the strap of his bag tighter.

"Uncle Jamie could you hurry up I got to leave soon" the teen shouted

"I'm going as fast as I can, can't you wait a little more?" a voice shouted

"No cause schools starting in half an hour" the teen shouted back

"okay okay fine" the voice shouted back again and soon a young man in his early 30s ran out of the kitchen door holding a bag of food and hand them over to the teen "Here you go drake"

"Thanks uncle Jamie" the teen shouted as he ran to the zoid hanger, he climb onto a Liger Zero (Its black with gold accents with the cockpit and the fin below the head white) and started up the system

"Good morning shadow" Drake said to the liger when he was replied with a soft growl he said "Good, lets check your systems and we'll head out

Zoid organoid system online

Liger Zero Shadow powered up

Weapon and Equipment system

Shadow Ion Boosters: online (on the back)(A/N it looks like the Lighting Saix laser Pulse cannon with the Zero Jaeger boosters spit into half and place onto the side of the rifle)

Double barrel 250mm Beam cannons: locked (In between Boosters)(A/N it replaces the lasers )

laser blades: locked (on each side)

AZ 208mm triple barrel Shock gun: lock (underneath the body)

Smoke Discharger: online (on hind legs)

Strike Laser claw: online (front claws)

Energy shield : online

Stealth clock detectors: online

Enemy radar detector: online

"Okay everything is good to go let head out shadow" Drake said as he urged the Liger forward with the controls he slowly got the liger into a run.

"You know liger I wonder when dad would unlock my weapons...., I mean come on i've been piloting you since last year but I still don't see why dad still have practically all the weapon systems locked"

"_Growl (well maybe because of your attitude, its like your mom a little when she pilots her Gunsniper)"_

"Ya maybe, but maybe just maybe one day I can prove to him that I can control my urge to fire all my bullets and maybe then he'll let me"

"_Growl (ya but first you got to get to school.... in 5 minutes)"_

"WHAT?! 25minutes is gone? Oh man.... okay Liger lets do this..... Ion booster online" He smiled as the seat lowered as he activate the high powered boosters. In a mere 3 minutes Drake got the liger to a full stop in front of the school as he park his pride and joy along the rows of saber tigers, command wolfs and hellcats .

"Well i'll see you later shadow be careful maybe we go do a bit of practice later in the woods too"

"_Growl (sure you too see you later)" _and with that he took his bag and jump off the cockpit and walk into the school with his lunch in hand

_After School_

Drake as usual walk out of the giant gates of the school and climb on to his Liger Zero Shadow.

"Hey liger everything okay?"

"_Growl (yup so we going to train or what?)"_

"Lets go" and drake hold on to the controls as he slowly got the Liger into a run into the woods as he speed up a little and swerve in between the trees gracefully like a fox, the pair soon saw a lake in view and Drake settled the Liger down as they stop at the edge.

"So Liger ready for some target training"

"_Growl (Lets do this)"_

"You got it partner" he push the handles forwards as the Liger responded by running forward as the liger charge head on towards a thick tree it's front claws started glowing and a moment later it jump high into the sky as it strike its right claw onto the thick bark of the tree landing onto the ground perfectly on all fours. And Drake turn the liger back as he look at the target he hit as he perfectly strike the middle of the bark when a clapping sound was heard, drake turn to the sorce of the sound in the shape of a black and gold Shadow fox hidden by the shadows.

"Uncle brad!! what are you doing here?"

"Well I was in the area for the past few days when I saw theres been strange claw marks on some trees and thought I fine out whats been happening, for the trees to get them" Brad said as he move the fox into sight

"Oh..... but please uncle brad you can't tell dad about what i've been doing he'll kill me if he finds out i've been training secretly"

"Angry? As if, not when bit sees how accurate your moves are...."

"But he does not even unlock my weapons when the shadow CAS base armor came in he only hook it up onto the new liger Zero that 'chosen' me and thats it, he only unlocked my strike laser claw, smoke discharger and ion boosters" Drake said sadly

"Tell you what, you allow me to tell your father what you've been doing, and i'll stop him from killing you and unlock all your weapons if I can"

"Okay......." Drake said as he started getting back into position "But one more shot"

"Make it fast" Drake nodded and got ready "Liger you ready?" he ask _"Growl (lets finish this)" _The Liger charge forward at the tree again and in a spilt second the booster activate and it disappear only to appear behind the tree as it fell off the root as unknown to drake, brad's eyes widen for a second there. "Good thing I on the video recorder" he said to himself

"Okay lets go Liger thats it for today lets head back to the base" which was replied with a soft growl from the black Zoid, and he turn in around and followed brad out of the woods and headed back to base

_Base_

The two Zoids took their respective place and powered down while the pilots got out and head to the living room.

"Hey, mom, dad, jamie, grandpa i'm home " drake shouted as he enter the living room seeing everyone on the couch

"Hey kiddo" his parents and grandpa said together

"come on drake go and change dinners going to be ready" Jamie said as he stood up and enter the kitchen

"Alright" Drake replied as he walk to his room, a square design just like his parents espect a little smaller with a two person bed on the left side of the room with a bedside table just on the right side of the bed with a wardrobe on the right top corner and a study desk with pictures of him, his parents, the team and friends, Zoid models (A liger Zero and its CAS counterparts, a shadow fox, a Gunsniper equipped with a wild weasel unit and a raynos) and a laptop right in front of him (A/N the description is from where his facing the room

_Base-Living room_

"Hey bit could I talk to you for a sec?" brad ask as he pour himself a cup of coffee

"Ya sure what is it?" the blonde replied as he walk towards him

"Well it concerns Drake so I was wondering if we could go to the hanger in private"

"Ya sure" and they made their way to the hanger bridge(A/N the one when bit talk brad into going for a run with the fox )which over look the two Ligers and Shadow Fox.

"So brad what is it about drake you want to talk to me about?"

"Well bit because drake inherited a bit of leena's trigger-happy attitude which result in the locked up cannons and guns but I think his ready to handle himself, so why don't consider unlocking them?"

"Brad I would love to unlock them and train him myself but it's not only the trigger-happy attitude, its because i'm afraid he might get into a whole lot of trouble by showing off his weapons and 'skills' thats why I left the CAS weapons locked"

"Well it work but the train him part did not, lemme show you something, bit follow me" brad said as he sipped his coffee and walk to the statistic room where leena sat"

"Brad you said show me something, you didn't say anything about showing leena too"

"Well since drake is your son I think you two have the right to know what he has been doing after school" brad finished as he sipped his coffee, pressing a button on the keyboard when the video of drake's last strike laser claw attack on the tree and after the video stopped.

"There's no way thats him brad"

"I would love to say that too but did you really think the son of a legendary warrior and a Bullet shooting crazed warrior would not train on his own? Even if his parents purposely not train him?" brad continued as he looked at the couple as silent tears fell off leena's cheeks in saddness

"But brad his still too young to know the seriousness in battle"

"Bit don't make me remind you, that you started at his age without experience and to tell you the truth of everyone I ever saw his age, bit... drake is definitely the best and most experience, he knows how to time his attacks better then you when you were his age, think about it i'll leave you two to decide weather you want to make him better or train on useless trees " and brad took his coffee and walk to his room to wait for dinner leaving the couple to decide

_**Well thats the first chapter hope you like it please R&R **_


	2. The Debut of Drake Cloud and the Shadow

* * *

Bit took a sit beside Leena and said. "Leena I know that its been a bad idea since we decided to not let Drake battle but don't you think he'll want to be just like us at his age? Battling with his friends sharpening his skills againest each another?"

"I know Bit but what if the backdraft comes back he'll want to join in the fight too..."

"You saw his skills yourselves Leena, he can take care of himself but its you thats stopping me from unlocking the weapons, i've come close to millions of times when ever I walk past the ligers to unlock them"

"But still... its too dangerous"

"Leena throwing ceramic bathtubs at a 16 teen year teen for a simple mistake is also dangerous" Bit said as Leena simled at the memory of every bathtub thrown at Bit whenever he walk into the bathroom and caught sight of her because he forgot the bathing schedule.

"Okay... fine.."

"And whats more we have Leon, Naomi and Vega, not to mention Brad to look out for him on the battle field" Bit finished as he smiled when her violet eyes looked into his emerald green orbs with a smile. "So i'll go unlock the weapons then?" Bit ask as he stood up from his seat and walk to the door.

"Yup but later tonight when he sleeps I want him to have a surprise" Leena said as she join her husband and walked out together just as Jamie shouted for them to dinner.

_After dinner – base hanger_

"Is everyone asleep?" Bit ask his wife as he hid behind a wall checking if the coast is clear

"Yup.."

"Okay the coast is clear i'll get the system online and you wait here" Leena nodded and he quietly got into the cockpit of the Liger Zero Shadow, he plug in a laptop and started configuring the system he finished soon after and before jumpping down from the cockpit.

"Okay Liger I trust you to keep this to yourselves until he power you up again" Bit said as he lefted a note that will open up when the system starts up again and shut down the power and laptop, leaping off the cockpit and landed.

"_Growl (you got it)"_

"Thanks" he finished as he yawned and made his way to his wife with a smile, as they walk together to their room and drop to bed.

_Next morning – base kitchen_

Drake walked into the kitchen and picked up the jug of orange juice and poured himself a cup as he took his seat beside his parents who just so happen to not be there.

"Ah... grandpa wheres mum and dad?" he ask his grandfather who was sitting there playing with his Zoid models, a Redler and a Shadow fox, situating a battle and looked up.

"Not too sure myself Drake they are usually up by now..." he said and got back to his models

"Ah... grandpa is that my... shadow fox?" drake ask sterning the 'my' as he notice a few 'modifications' that were suppose to only be done onto his own shadow fox model.

"Oh sorry about that i'll put them back later cause yours is so... sweet how I wish I could get Brad to equip his to look just like your's" and Drake smiled as he finished his breakfast and step out of the kitchen, leaving the dishes to Jamie. He walked to his room and lied down onto his bed as he decide what he was going to do the whole day since he was going to be free, he decide to take his Liger out for a run than maybe hit the battle stimulator for awhile. He got up and changed into a pair of black pants and a white button down, with a blue jacket with buckles on the shoulder, he walked to the hanger and climbed into the Liger, starting up the system.

A message shot up in a new window on the screen, Drake opened it and started reading through the message as his smile grew wider till they reach his ears.

_Drake,_

_Your mother and I have decided to let you battle and so I've unlocked the weapons and now I want you to meet me in the hover cargo at noon you won't need to go to school anymore I promise._

_Your father_

As soon as he finished the message he started up the Liger's systems

Zoid organoid systems online

Liger Zero Shadow Powered up

Weapon and equipment system

Shadow Ion boosters: online

Double barrel 250mm beam cannons: online

Laser blade: online

AZ208mm triple barrel shock gun: online

Smoke Discharger: online

Strike laser claw: online

Energy shield: online

Stealth shield detector: online

Enemy radar detector: online

"Holy" Drake said to himself as he looked at the online system with a smile.

_Noon – hover cargo_

Drake parked the Liger Zero onto one of the cargo's multiple platforms and got out, he looked around at the multiple armor holders on the side of the platforms as he smiled to himself.

"So this is the secret to dad's Liger..." he trailed off his sentence as he continue looking around at the compartments while walking into the control room, he was greeted by a sight of a group of people in front of him, his parents, grandfather, Jamie, Brad, Leon, Naomi, Stoller and the King himself Vega.

"Holy, wait I must have said that twice today, whats the occasion? How come everyone's here, dad?"

"Well son, the occasion is today will be the debut of Drake cloud and everyone is here to watch him"

"Oh..." and then it hit him "Wait a minute, you didn't just said Drake cloud did you"

"Who else will it be"

"Oh my god i'm going to be in my first battle?"

"Yup and code 0992 its going to be just you and Sanders"

"No way, Sanders and the Elephander? No chance to win now dad"

"Don't worry kid the Elephander is right here with me, Sander's one is a new one so it is not as throughly well equipped as mine" Stoller assured, making the new young warrior relief a little

"Well thats good news at least but still an Elephander..., oh well...when will the match take place?"

"In an hour the Zoid Battle Commission have decided for it to start in an hour or so, so we'll be loading up the Zoids now and heading out" Doc finished

_An hour later – Battle field_

As they approach the battle field, they were greeted by the sight of a whale king with a purple Elephander in front of it, the hatch open the and the Liger's platform rise up to the catapult.

"GO!! SHADOW!!" Drake shouted, the same way his father does when its his Zoid that launches from the catapult of the hover cargo.

The Liger came to a full stop and roared loudy as the Judge satalite Crash into the ground creating the usual crater around it.

"_The area in a 10 mile radius is a designated Zoid battle field, all unauthorized personal are to leave immediately"_ and making sure the battle field was cleared _"Zoid gears set Sanders and the Elephander vs the blitz team's Drake and the Liger Zero, Battle mode 0992, battle field set up, ready, Fight"_ The judge crossed arms and the battle started as the Liger Shadow charged towards the Elephander.

"Lets go Liger"

"Move it Elephander, lets do this, cannons locked on, fire" the Elephander fired his shots at the liger seeing this Drake activated his boosters and swerve in and out of them as he got ready his strike laser claw.

"Let go for it Liger STRIKE. LASER. CLAW"

The Liger leaped high into the air and strike it's laser energy filled claw onto a direct hit on the Elephander but was rebound by it's energy shield, which Sanders activated just in the nick of time.

"No way!!" Drake shouted in frustration as he got the Liger back up "Come on Liger lets try something else" he got the liger into a run encircling the Elephander as he activated his smoke discharger.

"Lets see sander dodge this" whereas sander said " Lets see what you got drake..." he ready the elephander into a stance and got ready for the liger to jump onto it at any moment

"Ha..., not surprise his expecting a close range attack" he stop the Liger and activate his cannons and took aim "Locked on, beam cannons fire" the shots hit direct hits onto the Elephander.

"What the!!, where did that come from" Sanders look around for the source when he was hit by the cannons once again and as he stared around to expect the next attack.

* * *

"His got sanders quite cornered up, sorry about that stoller after all you trained him for a long time" Bit said as he looked at the battle go on as Drake got the Liger concealed in the smoke as he encircle at different spots shooting at the Elephander

"Ya but once the smoke clears theres nothing to stop sanders from destroying him, so lets hope the kid got a plan"

"ya..."

* * *

Soon as expected by stoller the hide of the Elephander was still a little too thick for the cannons to penetrate and the smoke clears but unknown to Sanders, Drake got his blades out and activated ready for a backstab shot, the last of the smoke clears and Drake smirks " Lets go for it Liger, finish it, Shadowless blade attack" the booster activated and the Liger disappeared only to reappear in front of the elephander and just as its charged up its cannons, the Liger turn its head to look at it onto for the Elephander's side to explode.

"What the..." everyone in hover cargo exclaimed

"No way, command system froze when the heck he hit me..." Sanders said as he looked around in confusion.

"_Battle over, battle over the winner is DRAKE!!" _the judge announces

_**And thats the end of chapter 2 please R&R until next time**_


	3. Harry's invitation and New friends

**A/N: Well in this chapter is going to be the appearance of Brad and Leon's kids Bryan and michael Bryan's Zois is a white and gold shadow fox like brad expect the black parts are white and Micheal's Zoid is a red Blade Liger like leon expect the white trim paint are all gold.**

"Well didn't expect him to use such a move in his first battle" Brad said holding his ever present mug with coffee filled to the brim in his hand not at all shock with the results.

"Drake won?" Jamie ask with shock as the judge annonce the winner and takes off into the sky once again heading for the judge satalite in space.

"Sweet..., his even better then us at his age I wonder if he got a chance againest Vega" Bit said standing proudly for his son with one hand on his waist like always not at all afraid that his son will supass him at his age.

"So you are not afraid that i'll destroy him Bit" the king said not certain if there ever is a match between him and drake should he win or lose.

"Nope I'm sure that even if he lose he'll learn and come back even stronger after all the sky is the limit in his amount potential" and after everything has been organized and well prepeared the group made their way to the beach after so many years.

_Night – Beach_

Drake got out of his battle uniform and put on a pair of black bermudas and a white T-shirt before going to meet his parents and friends at the beach having slept the whole trip from the battle field.

He walked out of the hover cargo with his sleeping bag in hand, he soon saw his parents and shouted out to them as he looked around and saw two other kids around his age, one with long brown hair like brad named Bryan hunter and the other who looks almost like leon with black and brown hair named Michael toros the kids of Brad and Leon respectively.

"Hey Drake" Michael greeted

"Hey nice match just now" Bryan greeted

"Holy, wait is it me or am I saying 'holy' a lot today?" And everyone laughed at that comment while brad, sanders and brad just smiled, shaking their head like always.

"Okay never mind, so when did you guys get here?" Drake ask as he finally registered a white and gold Shadow fox and a Red and gold Blade Liger AB beside the hover cargo.

"Just a little while ago while y..." but before michael finished he was interrupted by a loud engine in the shape of a red whale king.

"LEEEEENNNAAAAA DARLING I'm here" a voice shouted from the whale king

"Oh man... not harry again..." the said girl grumbled as the whale king landed and a young man in his early thirties ran out.

"Not you again harry what are you going to do this time? I thought you were there at our wedding so can you stop your confessing of 'eternal love' for my wife..." Bit said as he sigh with his shoulder down

"Oh don't worry Bit, we are here not because of leena but hope you don't mind I stay"

"Get to the point harry and what you meant by 'we'?"

"Well Bit, Leena and everyone, you are all invited to my wedding"

"WEDDING?!" everyone exclaimed and fell anime style other then brad, vega, and stoeller.

"Well what do you know?, congrats Harry" Brad said as he shook hands with him with a smile

"Thanks Brad and Bit I want you to be my best man"

"Harry, you didn't just ask me to be your best man right?" Bit ask still shock from the fact that Harry is finally getting married and best of all its not going to be leena.

"Of course I did, so... will you be my best man?"

"Alright.. for old times sake..."

"Thanks Bit I owe you one..."

"So whose the lucky girl harry?" Leena ask walking over to Bit and hold onto his arm when someone from the Whale King shouted "HARRY!! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Oh well her name is Luna, shes an orphan and well don't mention that too her for now at least until after the wedding I want her to be at her happiest" Harry said just a little below normal.

"Wow... Harry I never knew you were this nice..." Leena replied as fake tears slide her cheeks.

"Gee... Leena aren't you being a little to sarcastic? After all I was as generous to you" Harry replied

"Ya ya whatever Harry, so whens the big day?"

"Next weekend, but Bit, you got to meet me in romeo city in two days time for your suit and of course you to leena and bring Drake along, so I'll see you all there got to run bye..." he replied as he started jogging back to the whale king

"I can't believe it..., 16 years and vo wa la Harry is going to get marry" Bit said as he looked at the Whale king flew away.

"Ya me too... oh man... i'm going to miss the times he buy me all sought of things..."

"Hey at least you still have a Class S warrior as your husband..."

"Ya and of course I still love the cocky Bit cloud that i've come to know..." and with that Bit leaned in for a kiss on her cheek, which no one other then vega, Stoeller and brad got to see since they were still on the ground pretty shock at the news of harry getting married already.

Soon it was getting and everyone retired into the night in the hover cargo while some slept in their Zoids. Drake woke up a little too early and deciding not to go back to sleep, decided to go for a run with his Liger, he swung his legs off the bed and slip into his shoes as he took his watch and phone, put on his jacket, leaving it open, quietly stepping into the hanger and onto his black and gold Liger.

He got out of the hanger and started the Liger off into a run as the two moons shine a nice shade of red into the cloudless, clear and cool night, he soon reached a small mountain somewhere off the beach and stop the Liger there as he took in the view before him

"Wow Liger..., what do you know the view from here is not bad at all, how I wish grandpa would let us come to the beach a little more offen..."

"_Growl...(Ya...)"_ then the radar started blinking

"What the..., enemy approaching from the forest behind, wait... its a chase, three Zabre fangs are running after a Shield Liger" Lance turn the Liger around and soon three gold zabre fangs and a very damaged shield made it through the forest and came to a stop when they recognized the sight of the black and gold Liger on the hill top. And a voice from one of the gold zabre fang shouted "get away kid, this is between us and that girl in the shield liger so I suggest you get lost or risk losing that amazing liger"

"So...what if I don't want to? After all three highly modified Zabre fangs againest such a damaged Zoid?" Drake replied getting serious.

"Thats our business, so well than... I guess if you don't want to leave we just find out what will happen to that nice Liger right now, Omaru, lineback, fire at that kid..."

"Kirkland, are you forgetting what zoid that is? Don't forget that the pilot is just a kid" but when all three pilots look back to the Liger...it was gone and their screens showed _"Weapon system damage" _with the Liger appeareing again behind them with its claws slowly fade from the glow just before their sides exploded and fall onto the ground as their back cannons fell off.

"Ah!! What the... when did he hit us? What happen?"

"Oh... lets just say before I wake my dad up to finish you guys off with the panzer, I suggest you guys leave right now..."

"Panzer? As in the Liger Zero Panzer? Your father is Bit cloud?" a girl voice shouted form the Shield Liger.

"Ya, so... Fuzzy pandas before I call my dad I suggest you all get out of here now..."

"You win this time kid but I swear that the fuzzy pandas, wait did I just call myself a fuzzy panda... never mind you know what I mean!!" the leader shouted as the three fangs ran away leaving the two teens laughing.

And a girl with blonde hair with brown and blue streaks appeared onto his screen.

"Hi i'm Claire thanks for helping me, and thats a really nice Liger Zero"

"Ya thanks why don't you follow me, i'll bring you back to the hover cargo and you can get patched up there and have a good nights sleep by the way my name's Drake" Drake offered as he brought the Liger ready to leave for the hover cargo.

"Oh..., really thats possible? Thanks, Well than lets go then shall we? And it was nice to meet you" she replied and both of the zoids walked side by side as drake secretly observe the the damage onto the Shield Liger and the more he looked at it the more confused he got, how could such a damage liger continue running just now.

"Ah... Claire...?"

"yes? Well I was wondering your Liger is pretty much going to take like a few months to repair but how did you get it to keep on running?, your Liger should have its command system frozen a long time ago"

"Well... to tell you the truth I do not really know myself... it just kept running even after I stop holding down the controls...ready to surrender to those three"

"I see... then why were those three idiots after you?"

"Well, I ah... sought off stole some off their money but it wasn't much maybe around 10 or 20 gold coins?"

"No surprise they came after you" and they started laughing as they approch the Hover cargo while the sun started rising up into the clear blue sky...

_**Well thats it for Chapter 3 hope you like it Please R&R!!**_


	4. The return of the Backdraft part 1

"But still you shouldn't steal even if you have a valid reson so don't do that again"

"Ok... I understand, never steal no matter how desperate I get... so drake tell me a little about your life as the son of the most famous Zoid warrior"

"Well... my life is just like normal teens just that I get looked at by girls who want to date me and guys who want to be me a lot more then normal people"

"Oh... then one question how did you ever get another Liger Zero?"

"Well according to history, a thousand or so years ago, the Liger Zero was built in the sole purpose of a warfare that went on for quite a few year and hence the mast production at that time and one day my grand father, doctor toros manage to get the Liger Zero's data swearing to the Liger that it was just to built one for me and well here it is and the data wil be kept completely confidential and if there was a need it would be destroyed"

"Then what about the shadow CAS? I never knew it existed"

"it does not actually exist because you see.., the Zero armor was the basic armor, the jager for high speeds, the Schneider for close combat, and finally the panzer for long range combat, but they all have their faults like the Jager's lack of weapons, the Schneider will lock up if you can't synchronize with it well enough and the weight of the Panzer.

"I see but that still does not explain how the shadow armor came about.."

"Well my dad thought the other armors was a little advance for me, the Zero too plain and he might get mixed up if he want to make a fast escape after stealling my mom's cookies and I wanted a black and gold armor in tribute to my uncle brad and also because it was a little cool to have a black zoid, so my grandpa design me a sought of advance basic armor fitted for close range, long range, and mid range combat and thats roughly how the shadow CAS came about..." and they continue talking, as they neared the Hover Cargo, Drake notice that Stoeller's whale king was not there anymore and the sight that caught them was quite a weird sight, all the Zoids expect Bryan and Michael's were loaded and everyone expect Bryan and Micheal was standing in a circle discussing something, Drake and Claire parked the Zoids together and jump off the cockpits.

"Hey dad!" Drake shouted as he walk towards them with Claire following behind.

"Drake!!, where were you? We heard on the news of the Fuzzy pandas getting attack in the forest by a Liger Zero Shadow just now" Bit ask although Drake was sure there was something else that made his father worried that he was not with the,.

"Oh... about that... well... dad this is Claire she ah... stole some money from them but her Shield Liger was too damaged so I ah... help her ah... fought them..."

"I see... well I think you two better get into the hover cargo, we'll be leaving here soon" Bit said and with that he left his son and got back onto the Liger.

"Hey dad!, wait a minute" and Bit looks down to him "I thought we would be staying for another night"

"Sorry Drake, but a few things came up so we have too leave as soon as possible"

"Okay... dad" he turns to Claire and adds "Well we better get in, you can put your Shield Liger in my spot in the hover cargo, I feel like riding in my Liger for now..." they manage to get the shield liger into the Hover cargo without further damage to those already done, and drake goes to his mother to get some clothes for Claire.

"Hey mom do you still have some of your old clothes?"

"Why you need them for?" Leena ask as she hand over one of her old blue mini skirt and a white spaghetti strap shirt to him.

"They are for Claire thought maybe get her some clothes and all... since i've already helped her why not?" Drake finished and smiled as he left his mother to herself and went to look for Claire, finding her in the hanger looking at the damaged shield liger.

"Hey, here you are..., I got you some clothes" He hands over the clothes and says "my mom says you can keep them since they are a little too small for her now..., the bathroom is just out the door and straight down the way on second door on the right, you can take my room to if you want to sleep its the second door on the left from the toilet" finishing he smiles as usual and walks out of the hover cargo and hops into the Liger as he starts up the system.

Jamie's face turns up on the screen and says "Drake you ready to leave?"

"Yup lets go..." and with that the hover cargo started moving followed by the Zero Shadow, the Blade Liger and Shadow fox of Drake, Michael and Bryan since the cargo platforms can hold up till 7 Zoids only.

"Hey, Liger why do you think Dad wanted to leave so early anyway? After all we still have a day to relax till the next battle right?"

"_Growl (I'm not too sure Drake)"_

"Well I can't blame you after all you are only a Zoid right?"

"_Growl (hey... but still you're right)"_

"I know... Liger I know... well I may as well ask Bryan or Michael after all they were at the 'meeting' right"

"_Growl (Ya i'll leave you to that)"_ and with that said Drake opened up a video link onto the screen to talk to both already warriors.

"Hey Bryan, Micheal"

"Whats up?" Michael greeted while Bryan just nodded.

"Well just now, what happen why did everyone decided to leave for home so early?"

"Not sure myself, but I did hear something about an unsanctioned battle later in the afternoon, mode 0999 apparently the Backdraft group from 17 years ago when me and Bryan were born, has come back or something and challenge the blitz team and stoeller and the elephander to a match"

"Wait a minute, you mean the one that was started up to steal ultimate X zoids like the berserk fury and dad's Liger Zero?"

"Ya thats the one" Bryan said as he brought his Shadow fox to the Liger's right while Michael did the same with his Blade Liger only bringing it to the left of the the Liger Zero.

"Oh... well... since dad and stoeller are going to be in it I think we don't need to be worried"

"Well now thats over, how about we have a race back to the base?" Bryan suggested

"Theres no way you guys can keep up with me in the Shadow"

"You want to bet about it Drake?" Michael ask and he charge forward a little so that Drake can see the back of the Blade Liger and thats when Drake notice something different immediately he exclaimed "Your dad got you the CP-12 Attack booster unit!!"

"Yup so you think if I can keep up with you now a not..."

"Of course but with the both of us going 320km/h... what about Bryan?" and almost in cue the Shadow Fox sped up to reveal its upgrade as well... a modified 30mm Laser Vulcan gun equipped with the Lighting saix's boosters on each side and wing stabilizers.

"No way... your dad got you an upgrade as well!!"

"Now we are all evenly match..."

"Yup, I better tell our fathers first" Drake said as he open a video link to the hover cargo it soon opened and Jamie's face appeared "Hey Drake, what do you need?"

"Well can you tell dad, uncle Leon and uncle Brad that me, Bryan and Micheal will be heading home first, we feel like having a race..." and Bit appeared behind Jamie and heard him and said "If I get to join as well..."

"Well since Bit is going... sure why not? I would love to see a race between some of the fastest Zoids we have" Leon said as he sat in a seat and waited for the race to start.

"Ok than..." Brad agreed as he took a sip from his ever present cup of coffee, Claire walked into the command room and ask "Whats going on?" as she rubbed the sleep off her eyes

"Well Drake, Bit, Michael and Bryan are having a race, wanna watch?" Jamie ask as he guesture to her a chair and with that Bit got into the Liger Zero and started up the systems. "Ok.. Jamie, get the Jager unit"

"Got it Bit" and soon the Zero armor came off replace with a blue set of armor.

"Liger Zero Jaeger CAS complete" and the platform raised to the catapult. "Zero Jager, Ready to launch".

Bit smirk and push the handle forward as the super fast blue Liger launch forward "GO!! JAGER!!" the Liger landed on all fours, using the momentem ran forward and got along side with the three other Zoids.

"Shit you dad, you are so unfair..." Drake grumble as he saw that the Liger was equipped with Jaeger.

"Well to bad than... Ready, Get set, GO!" and the four Zoids charge off into the early morning at a maximum speed of 330km/h.

Reaching the base in just a matter of minutes with Bit in first followed by Drake then Bryan and finally Micheal.

They all parked the zoids in the hanger and went into the living room as the adrenaline left their body shaking from the high speed race.

"Dad you. are a freaking cheater..." Drake cursed as he lied on the couch while the adrenaline left his body.

"What can I say, all those high speed battles with jack did paid off" and everyone laughed... as the Hover cargo parked into the Hanger an hour or so later...

_**Well thats Chapter 4 for you and thanks to 9tailedfox and chicagobears23 for reviews, please R&R.**_


	5. The return of the Backdraft Part 2

Soon the time for the battle came, Vega came to the base with the berserk fury loaded in a black whale king ready for battle, Vega got off the Whale king and walked into the base to see the legendary warrior in the cockpit of the Liger Zero.

"Hey Bit...!" Bit looked down.

"Whats up Vega, what are you doing here?" Bit ask as he finish the last few settings to the Liger Zero and jumped off the cockpit.

"Well I was thinking... if maybe I could take part in the battle later...?"

"Oh man... the thing is you are not registered under the blitz team Vega..."

"Well... we still have a little more time right? I mean can't I register into the Blitz team now?" Vega ask as both of them walk into the living room when Doc overheard them.

"So Vega you want to join the blitz team huh..."

"Ya is that possible in the given time?"

"No but I think we could 'break' the rules a little..."

"What the hell do you have in mind doc..." Bit said as he always hated breaking rules in battle.

"Well its an unsanctioned battle, Mode 0999 and theres no limits to anything and can you seriously trust the backdraft to keep their word?"

"Well... you have a point there doc..." Bit replied as a matter a factly before smiling at the idea...

_Battle Field_

Soon the two Liger Zero, Shadow Foxes, Blade Ligers and Gunsnipers along with the raynos were loaded into the Whale King while everyone in their battle clothes got into it and headed for the Battle Field.

They soon reach and saw the Elephander and the unmistakable Warsharks and HammerHead of the Fuma team there and a Black Judge capsule crash into the ground a few yards away, the hatch open to reveal a dark judge.

"_Battle mode 0999 the Blitz team and the Elephander vs The Fuma team" _The Liger Zero Schneider, The Shadow Fox and the Berserk fury launch _"Hey unauthorized Zoid on the field, leave immediately"_

"Sorry Judge but the berserk fury is now under the Blitz Team so you'll just have to continue the match with it in it" Doc countered as the judge gave in feeling theres no other choice _"Fine battle mode done thats it yadda yadda blah blah ready. Fight." _

The warsharks dived into the ground like always and started heading towards them as The Elephander started firing at them as Bit charged towards them for some close range attacks, the warsharks jumped into the air from under ground and everyone were shocked.

"What the... not a scratch even with the 50mm missile launcher"

"No way..., Vega you got to use your charge particle cannon to shut off the shield" just then a warshark was about to hit brad

"Oh no you don't!" a voice shouted and just as the warshark was about to hit its target,a huge white beam slam againest the front of it, "What the...no way how did he..."

"Ha... have you all forgotten why i'm the king?" Vega said as he smirk while the fury cool down from the powerful shot of the charge particle, "Lets go for it fury" he got the fury to charge forward as its buster claws open up and tear through the warshark. _"Command system freeze"_

"No way, this is not over yet obsucra, you will pay..."

"Ah... Ehga... koga, Negola finish off the fury now..." and soon both warsharks started to charge towards the side of the berserk fury. "I don't think so..." Vega smirk as he use the fury's boosters and leap into the air while the two warsharks collied head on _"Command system freeze"_

Suddenly a loud roar was heard as everyone looked into the sky, in the sky was three whale kings with their zoid hatches open.

"No way... they brought company..." Drake shouted from inside the whale king, ya we got to help them lets go guys" and the three of them ran towards the door which was blocked by lady.

"Oh no you are not going anyway Drake, you are staying right here and thats an order"

"I don't think so mum, dad and the others need help and thats what we are going to give them..."

"Oh ya... lets see you get pass me..." and just then "Leena get out here we need back up can't you get out?" Bit shouted

"No way... chances are Drake will launch too..."

"Than let him we need back up now if I had the panzer on I won't need you to do that"

"Oh fine..." she turn back to the other three and said "Lets go", they all got into their zoids and the hatch and mouth of the whale king lowered "Okay Leena, Naomi you two will fire from the platform, Drake, Michael, Leon, Bryan i'll be launching you guys into the battle field" and they all replied with a "Roger that jamie" or "got it"

"Liger Zero ready to launch"

"Shadow Fox launching"

"Blade Liger ready, lets do this"

"Blade Liger Launch" soon the four Zoids enter the battle field as they took down the huge amount of rev raptors all around them while Leena, Naomi and jamie took care of the Zabats when suddenly a customized Stormsworder appeared.

"Perice you're here" The wild eagle said as he took down a couple of Zabats with the sonic boom

"Can't let you all have the fun right..." Perice siad as she open up her blades and slice through a few Zabats.

There were screams of "Strike laser claw"s, "Locked on, fire" and of course "Weasel unit total assault" but the numbers just keep coming at them.

"Dam whats taking so long, we are up againest only 8 enemy with 1000 of my best men" A man with a odd looking mask said as he slam the controls of the whale king, looking at the battle field

"Dammit if I only I can use my charge particle cannon I can wipe them out in seconds" Vega said as he continue sweeping the Rev raptors surrounding them.

"Thats it... Vega you are a genius" Bit said as he use his '7 blade attack' and charge through the enemy tearing through them like a heated knife through chesse towards Vega, "Whys that?"

"Well you need space and time to charge your particle cannon right? So if we can hold them off you long enough with a huge space, you could charge up and use it wiping them out instantly" Bit said as he continue charging towards Vega tearing through the weak rev raptors in his way leaving a trail of "Command system freeze" Zoids, "Guys back Vega up, if we can give me enough time to charge the particle cannon we can wipe this guys out"

And there were a few "Got it" and soon all the Zoids charged through to Vega, while Naomi and Leena cover the skies with Jamie and soon they wiped out enough enemies to created a circle around him.

"Now Vega!!" Bit scream as the circle was now a huge space and the holders slam into the ground as the tail straighten and air vents activated, Vega pointed his buster claws to each side and got ready to charge... when a Rev raptor broke through the circle with Vega it's prime target.

And just as it reach Vega, the cannons were already charge and Vega turn to face it already too late... but then suddenly a shout for a "Shadow. Laser. Claw." was heard as it exploded on the side and a Black and gold Liger appeared a few feet away while the Claws fade from its glow. "Fire NOW VEGA!!" a voice shouted from the same Liger making Vega realize that the cannon was ready to fire.

"Okay guys its ready get out of the way..." Vega said as he smirk "Charge particle cannons... FIRE!!" three white beams fired from the front and side of the Berserk Fury as the enemies were wiped out.

"No way... all wiped... out... by a single Zoid and we are up againest 8 Zoids... all of the best 1000 man I can get are all wiped out..." Polta said as a recruit came and ask, "Major polta should we retreat?

"We have no other choices on the double lets move..." and soon they remaining Zoids and the three whale kings retreated and everyone loaded back the Zoids into the black whale king and went to the control and took a seat.

"Thanks Perice, good thing you were there or I think Leena would have wastes all her shots and all of us might be gone..." Jamie said as he took a seat

"No prob... I've been wondering when I'll get to use my Stormsworder again anyway"

"Just wondering what were you doing here?" Bit ask

"Well I was in a little city near by and then there were explosions so I got myself into my stormsworder and here I am"

"I see... well since we don't have much things to do, why not we go back to the base and have a celebration?" Steve toros suggested.

"Ya how about that? I'm sure everyone are pretty banged up from the battle" Bit suggested as he took a seat and Drake came over, "Dad whose that women?"

"That women's name is Perice, she use to be with the backdraft as their Air combat specialist but after the royal cup tornement we never saw her again and no she is not evil" Bit finished

Soon the whale King reach the Toros base and landed while the Blitz team unloaded their Zoids.

"Hey Bit can I stay here for now?" Vega ask as they all walk to the blitz team's living "I'm not sure.. I mean that we have a room but it depends on Doc and Leena but then again with a rare Zoid like the Fury, not surprise Doc give in immediately"

"And whys that?" Vega ask not really sure what Bit meant.

"Well you want to know why Leon join back the Blitz team all those years ago? Half the reson is because his father wanted a Blade Liger and not only that, its because its a red and everyone knows a Blade Liger is rare not to mention a Red one"

"Oh... well... hopefully doc will let me move in haha" Vega replied with a laugh like always

_**And thats it for chapter 5 hope you all like it and please R&R and if I don't get at least 3 reviews it won't be continued even if I have written the next chapter. **_

_**Dragon Reverb**_


	6. The new Lighting team, another Cisco

Soon it was a day after the unsanctioned battle with the Backdraft, the Bit, Leena and Drake were on their way to Romeo city for their suit and dress fitting for Harry's wedding.

They soon reach and Bit parked the jeep in a lot and the three of them started walking around as they look for the place.

"Dad, do you know wheres the place?"

"No... but Harry said it was the biggest and the whale king will be beside it"

"Well, how bout we give Harry a call? Bit. After all his the one who knows the place..." Leena ask as she sat down on a bench beside them.

"Ya, Dad give Harry a call, we have a match later in the afternoon too..."

"Alright alright, i'll call him" Bit gave in as he took out his cell phone and slide it up before dialing the numbers, it rang for awhile before it was picked up. "Stop that Sebastian i'm trying to talk here!!" a voice scream through the mouth piece as Bit held the phone away at arm's length.

"Hello? Harry?" he ask as he slowly put the phone back onto his ear

"Oh hey Bit, sorry bout that" Harry's voice apologize through the phone.

"Its alright Harry, no worries... so wheres the place?" Bit ask

"Where are you now?"

"Well..." Bit looked around, "I'm in front of a fast food resturant and a cafe, we are somewhere in the park I think" Bit continued as he look at his surroundings a little more.

"Oh... is the fast food resturant named 'James & Jacksons' ?"

"Ya, why?"

"Okay from there, facing it... turn right and walk all the way to a intersection turn right again and walk all the way down, you should see my whale king there"

"Okay thanks Harry we'll see you in a bit"

"Ya sure..., Bit, see you in a bit then" Harry replied and hung up and Bit kept his phone as he turn to face his wife and son. "Well from here, he said we turn right facing the resturant walk down to an intersection, turn right again and walk all the way and said we should see his whale king there"

"Lets go then..., we are in a hurry, you know that" Drake aid as he walk practically dragging his parents along behind him.

They soon reach and walked in. "Harry!!" Bit called as he looked around and walk to the reception and asked "Hi, i'm looking for Harry champ... I'm.." but before he finished the Lady cut in "Bit Cloud!! Leena Cloud and Drake Cloud... I know who you all are, and yes Mr champ is already fitting on his suit, follow me i'll take you to him" the lady finished as she stood up and brought them to another room, filled with suits on the right and gowns on the left.

They walked in and the lady called "Mr champ!! Mr cloud and his family are here!!" and Harry's head pop out from one of the changing rooms, "Oh thanks lily, you may go now i'll get Jeff to take care of the rest" and he adds to Bit "Hey Bit take a seat, you too Leena, Drake , give me a minute i'll join you guys in a minute" and his head went back into the changing room again. A minute later a very dashing Harry in a red texudo with the shirt inside white came out as he tied his black bow tie.

"Hey you're here, wait i'll get Jeff to take your measurements and then you can pick out the gown and suit you want, then he get the design custom made before sending them to you in lets say a day or two?" and with that he press a button on the wall and said "Hey Jeff, could you come up now?" and a voice said "Ya sure Harry, oh and Luna's fitting is almost done"

"Okay thanks Jeff"

"No prob" and soon a guy in his early thirties came in wearing a white button down shirt and black jeans.

"Hey Harry" he greeted and... "Oh. my. God. Harry is that who the heck I think it is? You are telling me you got Bit Cloud... THE Bit Cloud to be your best man...? Holy..."

"Okay Jeff, you can quite it now..., guys meet Jeff his my personal suit designer and trust me every suit, amani, gown and texudo here, are all design by him"

"Wow! Jeff you have quite the talent to design all this, some of them are really nice" Leena said as she looked at some of the gowns.

"Thanks now if you'll all please stand?" and the clouds stood up in front of him while he took their measurements. After awhile he stood up and stretch as he said "Well all done. The suits and gown should be ready in a day or two, now you three go and take your pick of the design then, if you please..." The three started looking around Bit picked out a White suit with a blue shirt inside along with a black tie and handed them to Jeff, Leena picked out a violet dress with spagetti straps and white elbow length gloves before handing them to Jeff and now finally,

Drake picked out a black suit with a blue shirt on the inside with each ends of the selvees gold and folded over the jacket selvees, handing them to Jeff.

"Aren't you going to get a tie, Drake?" Bit ask as he saw that a tie was missing from the set of clothes Drake chose

"Nah... to suffocating for me..." Drake replied as he took a seat on the couch.

"Well... whatever you say.." Bit said as he turn to Harry and said "So, is everything done?"

"Ya pretty much i'll call you again when the clothes come in"

"You know... why do I feel i'm forgetting something or someone thats also suppose to be here?" Drake ask.

"Who? I send Benjamin and Sebastian to get the whale king ready so we can leave at any moment" Harry replied just as clueless as Drake.

"Oh wait!!... now I know... Luna, your finance where is she?"

"Well I'm not really sure I think she went back to the whale king already"

"Ya sure Harry no worries, in that case we take our leave then, we have a battle soon"

"See you soon bye" Harry said as he went back to the changing to change back while Bit, Leena and Drake went back to the Base.

_Base_

Bit Parked the jeep in the hanger as usual and they all went into the living room where the rest of the Blitz sat including Leon, Bryan, Michael, Naomi and Vega waited.

"Hey guys, we're back" Bit called as they went in. "Wow, whats everyone doing here?"

"Oh hey Bit, glad to see you back, come on we can get ready to head for the battle field now..." Jamie said as he stood up, "Yup lets head out people" Doc continued as everyone slowly headed for the black whale king Vega owned the Zoids were soon loaded and ready to go, Jamie got the Whale King locked on coordinates with the auto pilot and they all enter the statistic room where sat and Jamie stood up.

"Well guys, I got good news and bad news..."

"Why? What is it Jamie?" Drake asked

"We are going to face the Lighting team again and I heard they got a new member for the team" Jamie continued as he typed into the keyboard and a picture of a young man who looks like Jack Cisco and a jet black Lighting Saix popped up. "Guys, this is Jake Cisco, Jack's younger brother, he just started battling but he already has quite a record already, his uses his Lighting Saix totally different from Jack cause whereas Jack uses his speed, James uses firepower to a point of adding in high end, accuracy side cannons taking away the speed from the saix"

"So his sought of a backup sharpshooter while Jack and the twins come in for close combat? So thats why he chose a almost total desert field..." Brad ask as he drank a sip of coffee from his mug.

"You got it Brad, so who are we going to send out?" Jamie said as he agreed with Brad.

"Well we need someone to take out that sharpshooter and we have plenty of hills around the 50 mile field right Jamie?"

"You got it bit..., why? What are you getting at?"

"Are you forgetting something Jamie? We have Naomi, the red comet, the sharpshooter and her freaking Sniper here why don't send her out? She can pick a sight and take down that saix before he takes us all out and maybe all four saix right?" Bit pointed out as he took a look at the map of the battle field.

"Bit, you are a freaking genius"

"I know..." then Jamie ask "then who else are we sending out?"

"How bout me and the Liger? We can use the Jager and keep up with them, and Bryan, he can use the Lighting saix boosters and shoot them from the side with that Laser Vulcan gun of his and brad"

"Well that leave the case of one more then..."

"Vega?" Drake asked

"Na... you do it Drake i'll let you use my fury"

"What! Are you nuts?" Jamie exclaimed at the comment.

"Relax Jamie, i'm only kidding, its not like i'll really let anyone use MY fury" Vega replied laughing as usual.

"Well thats a relieve, you really had me going on that Vega... well how bout we send in Naomi, Bit, Bryan and Drake?"

"Done" Bit replied as everyone agreed or nodded.

_Battle field_

"Liger Zero Jager CAS complete ready to launch Bit" Bit smirked and push the handles forward "GO!! JAGER!!" the liger landed on all fours and sliding to a stop, gave out a loud roar.

"Gunsniper ready, Naomi" Naomi replied "Thanks Jamie, Lets go sniper" and launch onto a hill staying hidden from enemy view

"Shadow Fox, ready to launch, Bryan" Bryan smiled and launch "Lets go for it Fox" the gleaming white fox landed beside the jager and slide to a stop as he howled into the clear sky.

"Liger Zero Shadow CAS powered up, ready when you are Drake" Drake smiled as well "Lets do this, GO!! SHADOW!!" The shiny black and gold Liger landed and slide to a stop beside the white fox and roared as well.

Soon a Gustav with four saixs on a platform behind came and a Jude capsule crash and opens up while the black lighting saix got ready to snipe and the other three took the front line.

"Long time no see Bit"

"Same to you too Jack, I see you got yourselves a new member"

"Ya meet my brother Jake, and I see you got a new member as well and thats one sweet Liger that kid has"

"Ya thanks meet my son Drake"

"Nice to meet you kid and trust me never challenge your father to a race"

"Oh I appreciate that, Mr cisco but its a little too late for that, I think"

"So how far were you away from him?"

"Just a few seconds"

"Than may this battle be a fair one and I see you must have your own sniper seeing as you only have three on the front line"

"Ya, Jack I agree with you so are we going to start this battle or what?"

"Bring it..."

"_Okay than, the area in a 50 mile radius is a designated Zoid battle field, all unauthorized personel are to leave immediately, Battle mode 0982, battle mode approve, area scaned, battle field, set up, Ready... , Fight"._

The six Zoids charge at each other while Naomi took aim of the Black Saix.

"Ha.. this is easier then I thought... got cha..." but as she was about to hit the trigger the Saix turn it's head and stared right at her. "What the... how did he know?" and then she quickly got her gunsniper to jump back to avoid the shot that came from the side cannons.

"Saw you a mile away, so I finally have a chance to face the 'Red comet' huh... expected a little more of a challenge though..." a voice said from the black lighting saix

"What the... he saw me coming just like Bit, looks like I better take him out before he takes the others out" she said as she quickly shifted to another spot and activate her sniper, she got the small black Saix locked on again. "Bet you were not expecting this..." she pulled the trigger and for a second she thought she hit, but the Saix turn and also fired its cannons, the shots pass as their pliots eyes widen with shock.

Two loud bangs were heard as the six front line Zoids stop their movements and turn towards the explosion.

"No way... both the saix and Naomi's Gunsniper have their command systems frozen at the same time..." Jamie exclaimed and got a link up to Bit "Well Bit..., looks like its only going to be the six of you left..."

"You got it, Jamie, Lets go guys, we got a battle to win" and all three Zoids charge forward and got their strike laser claws ready... as they all leap into the air "STRIKE. LASER. CLAW!!" and..

"_Battle over, battle over, the winner is... the BLITZ TEAM!!"_

_**And thats it for chapter 6 please R&R bye... until next time... remember the sky is the limit!**_


	7. The wedding: fitting: part 1

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update, my openoffice writer had a few problems but its now been solve and heres the 7th chapter.**_

A week soon pass from the battle with the lighting team, Brad decided to leave the blitz team and keeping his promise to Naomi joined the Fluegel team, after 16 years... with Leon and Bryan as the other members, Drake woke up in the morning and got off his bed as he slipped into his slippers and took a towel and a pair of ¾ shorts, headed into the bathroom, finish washing up and changed as he lay the towel around his neck and walked out scratching his blond head.

Walk into the kitchen and took his seat.

"Morning Grandpa, Mom, Dad, Jamie, Claire, Vega"

"Morning Drake" they chorused and got back to their food, Newspaper or Zoids models.

"Oh yeah dad, Harry's wedding is today right?" Drake ask as he munch on his bacons.

"Oh yeah... dam totally forgot about it, good thing the clothes came in yesterday, why don't you try it on later.."

"Ya, whatever..." then Claire looked up "Ah..., what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh shit..., I think we got a situation dad..."

"What?" Bit looked up not really getting it, looking around for the 'situation' and when he realized it "oh shit..."

"Whats going on?" Claire ask not getting things.

"Well, all of us will be heading to a wedding later and we all have our clothes expect you"

"Oh... thats a problem"

"Well, how bout I take you to get a dress or something after breakfast and we'll meet you all at the wedding?" Drake said as he drank his coffee but before Claire could answer. "Drake Cloud!!, what did I say about you drinking coffee?" Leena said as strangled him.

"Opps?" Drake said as he fake laugh and said "Claire I think we better move, meet me at the Liger in 5 minutes" and before she did anything to reply, Drake ran off towards his room, grab his things and change into his suit leaving the jacket open put on his black leather shoes, he started running towards the Liger.

"Open up buddy, we got to jet" he shouted and the Liger lowered its head and open the cockpit as Claire climbed after. "Oh shit where am I going to sit? Theres no space Drake..."

"Dam never thought of that, just sit in my lap for now we got to go before my mom" a loud metallic foot step was heard before Drake finish.

"Oh shit, come on Claire hurry up" Drake said anxiously, while she climb and sat in between his lap.

"Hold on, lets go buddy, Shadow Ion Boosters activate" the Liger charged forward as the boosters boost it to great speeds.

"Whew... that was close..." Drake said as he relax, getting further away from the base and Leena's gunsniper.

"Well, where do we go now? And your suit is really nice you know..." Claire said as she lean back onto him.

"Well we better head to romeo city, I think Jeff could make you a dress or something in an hour or two"

_Romeo city – 1 hour later._

Drake deactivated the boosters as he ran along the sides of romeo city and spotted an entrance he slowly went in careful of the people around his 'feet' and slowly made its way to the shop they got off and went in. Drake walked to the reception and notice the lady was different:"Hi, i'm looking for Jeff, I don't have an appointment but we are in a hurry"

"I see, and may I ask who you are?" the lady ask

And Drake cut in "Drake Cloud, son of Bit Cloud and I need to attain Harry Champs wedding, now can you please get Jeff to come out?"

"Drake Cloud? Bit Cloud's son?"

"Yes!! now could you please get Jeff to come out?" Drake said as anger started to fill his body when, "Whats going on?" a guy in his thirties or so ask.

"Finally Jeff, good I get to see you, seriously okay? can you get a custom dress done in 2 hours?"

"Depends.." Jedd replied shrugging as he look at Claire from head to toe, nodding patiently to himself when:"Not sure if you'll like it but I got just the dress" .

_Base_

Soon, it was time to leave for Harry's wedding at the Champ's mansion, Bit, Leena, Jamie, Doc, and Vega got aboard the whale king after loading the Liger Zero, Raynos and the Berserk Fury, just in case for any attacks on, and Jamie started up the majestic black whale king and lifted off.

"Well guys, judging from the distance we should be there in an hour or two"

"Than looks like we'll be meeting Drake and Claire there then" Doc said as he got back to his Zoid models on the table, Bit looked around and notice that the 'King' was not there, he got up from his seat and walked to the door.

"Where you going Bit?" Leena asked

"No where.." Bit replied and walked out the door as he thought of a place that Vega might be and then it hit him as he walk down the hallway in his crisp white suit, "The hanger.."

He made his way there and true to his instincts there he was, the young 20+ year old in his jet black suit and black shirt along with his white tie, in front of the reawaken and still kicking Berserk Fury, "Hey Vega, I was wondering where were you. Looks like I made the right choice of coming here" Bit said while he walk to a stop beside Vega and look up to the white Liger Zero in front of him.

"Ha... hey Bit have you ever wondered what would happen if we never met at the arcade?"

"Nope... but if I had not met you at the arcade, I don't think I could have won you at the Royal Cup 16 years ago..."

"And whys that?"

"If you have not shown me what you were capable off, I think i'll underestimated you long enough like others for you to win me"

"Ha... you were lucky if the Fury never lost control, I think I would have won"

"But now, we don't really know that until we try right..." Vega said as he turn to look at the blond warrior.

"I guess..." Bit said as he started walking back to his room on the whale king, to get some rest before changing into his suit when they were nearing the mansion.

They were soon near the mansion when a red whale king appeared in front of them and a screen poped up in front of Jamie: "You are in restricted Champ airspace please leave immediately"

"We are the Blitz team, i'm Jamie Hemeros we got an invitation for the wedding"

"Show it to us" and It hit Jamie, they don't have the card Harry just told them to come and Bit would be his best man. "Ah... we wouldn't given the invitation, we were just told to come because Bit is the best man"

"Bit Cloud? The legendary warrior? Then you may pass then, I'll get a group of storm sworders to give you an escort"

"Thanks we'll just go then" and Jamie steered the whale king to a side and started flying again as a group of white storm sworders with the champ logo on them circle around the whale king, the mansion soon came into view as a pilot of a storm sworder open a link to the whale king : "Well, the mansion is just up ahead, we leave now then"

"Thanks for the escort" Jamie said as the storm sworders slowly flew away from the black whale king.

_Romeo City._

Soon Jeff brought them inside to the room filled with suits and gowns of every design, designed by him and Drake took a seat on the sofa as Jeff went into a room and came out with the most beautiful dress he had ever seen.

Claire stood up as Jeff walk towards them with the dress in his hands, "Is that for me?"

"Yup, this beauty was my first design and somehow I never had a chance or time to make it nice for all sizes, but you my friend are a very lucky girl" he hands the dress over "Here, try it"

Claire takes the silk black dress and enters the changing room, a few minutes later she came out.

"Oh my gosh, its a perfect fit and" but Drake cuts in "Its beautiful and it looks perfect on you"

"Thanks" Claire said as she pull on the white elbow length gloves that came with it

And Jeff walks over to a phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Jenny?...Ya could you come up for a moment?... Just come... ya see you in a bit.." soon after he put down a lady in her late twenties came in with a makeup bag by her side.

"So my darling, what is it you need?" the girl who Jeff called Jenny ask

"Nothing dear, you see the girl over there?"

"Yup, and is that dress.."

"Yup perfect fit too just like you, anyway she Drake Cloud girlfriend think you can do her hair and make up?"

"You don't mean Bit Cloud son that Drake do you"

"Yes Bit Cloud's son"

"Oh my gosh, his here? His here?"

"Yes his here now can you get in?" and Jenny said "Sorry, be right there haha" and went in...

_**Cliffhanger till a month later sorry but my exams are here and my mom is taking the modem out but I would love tons of reviews thanks **_

_**Dragon Reverb.**_


	8. The wedding: rushing time: part 2

As Jenny led Claire into another room, on another place of the planet. Jamie landed the black whale king along a row of different whale kings from other big groups and organizations, where VIPs parked, the mouth of the whale king opened and Bit, Leena, Vega, Steven and Jamie walked down in their suits or dress, Bit in his white and blue suit, Leena in her violet dress, Vega in his jet black suit, Doc in a black suit and Jamie in his white suit.

As they walked down the ramp, a trailer with seats on came to a stop in front as the driver ask. "Hi, are you guys the blitz team?"

"Yes we are, why?" Bit asked as they all stopped in front of the trailer.

"Oh, i'm Rick, I was sent by Mr champ to pick you all up and bring you to the mansion"

"Well, I guess we could use a lift right guys?" Bit ask as he scratch his head and look at the others, who just shrug and got onto the seats, Rick saw them buckle up and ready push onto the gas as the trailer slowly gain speed and drove past the whale kings and people walking or on other trailers, as whispers were heard around them like "Hey, its Bit cloud and Vega obsura" or "No way its the Blitz team and theres the King and Bit cloud" or "Hey, I thought that Drake cloud is also in the Blitz team I wonder he is" they soon neared the mansion as Rick stop the trailer at the front door as they thanked him and he left.

_Romeo city._

"Ah..., Jeff whats that girl going to do to Claire?"

"Lets just say when both of them come out you'll be in for a shock" half an hour later Jenny came out followed by a girl Drake didn't recognize until seeing her dress.

"Claire? My gosh... you look beautiful" he said as the girl mentioned, now with her a tied in a ponytail and a bang down the right side with a little make up and lip gloss said "Thanks"

"Well, we better go now or my parents will come after me for being there late" they both thanked Jeff and Jenny as they walk out the place and walked along the rows of shops when Drake stop in front of a shoe shop, as he looked at Claire's shoe, a white and blue sports shoe and shrug as he went in and took a look at a white high heel.

"Sir may I help you with anything?" one of the shop helper ask

"Yes do you have a size of this shoe for her?"

"Size?" the helper ask, "Ah... Drake what are you doing?"

"Just tell him your size..." Drake said as he took a seat and shrug

"Size 8 then"

"I see..., give me a minute" the lady helper said as she disappeared into a back room filled with boxes of shoes, before appearing again a few minutes later with a box in hand, "Here it is, try it" she said as she pass the box to Claire who took it and tried on the shoe.

"Perfect... a little loose but its fine" Claire said as she smiled and tighten the final strap on the high heel and stood up now as tall as Drake.

"How much is it?" Drake ask as he took out his wallet

"That will be 200 sir"

"Cash?" Drake ask as he took out a two 100 bills.

"Yes sir we take cash" Drake hands the money over said "Lets go we still have to get to the wedding"

Both of them walk out of the stall, thanked the helper and continue their way as they pass a jewelery shop, "Hey Claire, look at this necklace" she walks beside him and saw the necklace, it was a sliver heat with a heart shape hole in the middle and diamonds encircling it on the heart, hanging on a silver chain.

"Wow... its beautiful"

"Ya come on" Drake said as he went into the shop, Claire followed behind and a young lady shop assistant came in front of them, "Hi, how may I help you sir? Would you like to buy a diamond necklace for your girlfriend here?"

"Ah..., we are not a couple, but I would like to have a look at that diamond heart necklace on display outside"

"Very nice choice young man..., its our latest design, just came in 10 of it yesterday, would you like to buy one for this young lady over here?"

"Yes how much is it?"

"Well being our first buyer, I think I could give you a 50 discount and a pair of diamond earrings for free, it costs 500"

"Can I pay with cash?"

"Sure thing..." Drake hand over 5 100 bills and took the necklace and turn to Claire and ask teasingly "Do I, Drake cloud the new knight of the Blitz Team have the horner to put on this necklace?"

"Yes you may... my handsome knight" Claire replied as she turn around and brought her ponytail to the front while Drake put on the necklace for her.

"Haha... that was fun, but Drake aren't we going to be late if we carry on stopping to buy things?" Claire complained as they walk out the stall and she saw that she was carrying a few bags already.

"Oh sorry, well we better go then or my parents will start worrying" they quickly walk to the Liger and got in back into the sitting position just now.

"Sorry to keep you waiting buddy "

"_Growl(No worries Drake shall we go now?)"_

"Yup lets go" Drake replied as he push the handles forward and the Liger got into a run as it run across the desert gracefully with a steady pace, they soon neared a valley when a red Gustav along with a few Dark horns and Iron kongs blocked their way, Drake stopped a few hundred meters away and a video link opened beside h, "You are in a restricted area please leave immediately"

"Ah, I have an invitation for Harry champ's wedding"

"Name?" the person asked

"Cloud, Drake Cloud of the Blitz team"

"I'm sorry kid, but theres no Drake Cloud on the list" and Drake's eyes widen "WHAT!?, my parents just went by an hour so ago, can't you let me in?"

"Whose your parents?"

"Bit Cloud and the Blitz team!! who else?!" Drake said unable to believe that he is not going to be in for the wedding, shaking his head while the messy blond hair wave gently along when, "Whats going on here?" a voice came from the red whale king.

"Sir, this kid claims he is the son of Bit Cloud, but he does not have an invitation"  
"Recruit are you an idiot?"

"No sir.!"

"Then can't you recognize a Liger Zero when you see one?"

"Sorry Sir but I only knew that the Liger Zero come in white, Orange, blue or Green I didn't know there was a black and gold conversion sir, so I didn't dare take any chances sir." the recruit replied with a firm voice.

"Well, thats proof the the pilot is indeed Drake Cloud, now let him in"

"Sir yes sir."

"And I want lighting squad as escort if theres any Zoid that can keep up, its them" and then he turn to Drake "Kid the wedding will start in five, the lighting saixs will meet you after you run off I want you full speed to the mansion just get out and go in, I'll get someone to park your Zoid in place"

"Thanks, well we'll go now" the man nodded and Drake charged forward as his seat lowered, boosters activated and the speed hit 320km/h as the black and gold Liger disappear from sight charging gracefully at maximum speed down the valley and into the dessert, the radar soon showed 5 jet black lighting saix on his tail as they came neck to neck surrounding him with one in front, two on the sides, and the last two diagonally behind him.

"Wow, those saixs are fast and cool" Drake commented as he looked at the five jet black highly modified lighting saixs surrounding

"_Growl(so you're saying i'm not)"_

"Of course not Liger, other then dad's no other Zoid is as cool as you are" and Claire ask, "So..., Drake..., you can actually understand the Liger?"

"Yup something like that, I just kind of know what he wants to say..., cause you see my father once told me that, if you form a bond with your Zoid, the sky is the limit to what you can do, uncle Leon was the same, he used to be the Blitz team's best pilot till my father came and pilot the Liger Zero, then after hearing the story of how my dad was a junk dealer going round the world and all, he decided to do the same thing in which one day he lost his shield liger but he continued on, he walked into the valley of legendary warriors or something like that and met the red Blade Liger his ultimate partner "

"Oh... wow, I didn't know that something like this was true, but then my shield Liger is the same thing I just love talking to it, you know its like a dairy that opens up to only you"

_Champ Mansion_

"Ah... I wonder whats keeping Drake so long" Bit said as he looked around at the other party guest, which include the lighting team, fuzzy pandas and the flugel team, hoping to see his son in it.

"Don't worry Bit, he'll be here soon" and as if on cue a young 16 year old teen pulling a girl came into the room.

_**Well within the week I manage to write another chapter but I think this is going to be the last till a month or so please R&R**_


	9. The wedding: Party crashers: part 3

_**A/N: I manage to upload it at home so this is the next chapter.**_

Drake dash through the hallway as he push open the door to the room, as Claire came into a stop beside him, "Drake please never pull me along with you this fast again, I think i'll feel more comfortable at my own pace"

"Oh..., sorry about that" He apologize smiling with his eyes close in a way that resembled Bit so much that, "Ah.. sir are you Mr Bit cloud?, can I have your autograph?" a little boy around 5 or 6 in a white suit with brown hair asked as he look up to Drake, pulling his pants and holding an autograph book.

Drake got onto one knee beside the boy, "Hey little guy, i'm sorry to say that i'm not Bit cloud, you see his my dad, but if you want I can take you to him"

But instead of feeling down, the boy brighten up and with his eyes wide and mouth open, "That means you are Drake cloud, thats so cool can I have your autograph too?" the little boy ask happily smiling as he held the book to young warrior.

"Sure, but first lets look for my dad ok? Then you can get both our autographs and then go look for your daddy and mummy ok?" Drake ask as he carry the little boy with one hand he turn to Claire, "Come on lets go look for my parents"

The two walked through the crowd when they saw a guy slightly taller then Drake with messy shoulder length black hair in a jet black suit, "Vega?" Drake ask as he tapped the guy's shoulder, the guy turned and indeed it was the king himself, "Hey Drake where have you been? And whose this girl and kid?"

"ah... Vega thats Claire.."

But before he finished, "Oh my god, its the king, Vega obsura, so cool... I can get so many autographs today" the little boy shouted happily as a few adults surrounding them, turn to look at them disapprovingly.

"Hey little guy can I help you with anything?" Vega ask as he took the kid from Drake.

"Are you Vega Obsura?"

"Of course, do you want an autograph?"

"Yuppie!!, thank you so much Mr Vega, oh and do you know where I can find Bit cloud?" The little boy ask as Vega put him down and sign an autograph into the book and giving it back to him, "He should be up with the bride and groom but you would see him later"

"Oh... ok than Drake? Can I have your autograph too?" the little boy ask handing him the book, "Sure

Drake took the book from him, smiling and sign an autograph for the boy, "Here you go" he pass the book back to the little boy, "Thank you so much Drake" the little boy said as he took the book with his small delicate hands, "Hey Drake, is that your kid?" a guy around Drake's age with black and brown hair, "No way, you are Micheal Toros, Leon's son, oh my god can I see your Blade Liger??"

"Sure but later, who are you?"

"His no one just a fan, wheres Bryan?"

"Should be here now." and on cue another guy in a black suit with long brown hair appeared from the crowd, "Hey guys"

"Oh man, I'm so going to be the luckiest kid in class, Bryan Hunter, Micheal Toros, and Drake Cloud are right in front of me, can I have your autographs" they just smiled and signed it for the little boy who than ran off into the crowd in search of his parents.

Soon it was time for the wedding to start, Harry in his red suit stood in front of the church as Bit stood beside him, "Hey don't worry Harry, she'll be here"

"Thanks for that Bit, is this how you felt when you got married to Leena? Hoping that she'll turn up?"

"Yup, don't worry when that door opens she'll be standing there in a white dress, a bouquet of flowers in her hands and Leena behind her"

Suddenly when the door opened, there was a loud explosion, everyone's eye grew wide when Backdraft soldiers charged in and Polta came in, "Backdrafts what are they doing here" Harry said as he took his stand

"Everyone stop what you are doing, Security drop your weapons or this two girls die" the masked-man said as one of the Backdraft members brought in two girls, one in a wedding gown while the other in a violet dress.

"Leena!!" Bit shouted as his eyes grew wide while Harry shouted, "Luna!!"

"What do you want?" Bit ask

"We want the Liger Zero and the Berserk Fury"

"What if we don't want to give them to you?" Bit answered

"Then you all will just have to look as we torture and kill this two beautiful ladies than"

Drake quietly took out a hand gun he had gotten from his father the year before just in case something happen and he needed to use it

Now was the time, the only plan he had now, was to injured the guard at the door and alert the security.

He waited as the opportunity he needed to arise, soon his father looked at him and nodded while suddenly with lighting fast reflexes, Bit pulled out a sliver Handgun from his back and started to shoot all the guards at the door

Drake followed suit as the lighting team, Jamie, Brad, Leon and Naomi each took out a handgun, they nodded to him, Bryan, Micheal and Vega, the 4 of them than ran out the room and jumped into a nearby sports car, Vega put the pedal to the metal as they raced to the whale king, all of 4 them hoped out of the car and went in.

Drake jumped onto the Liger Zero Shadow, Bryan activated his Shadow Fox, and Micheal got his red blade Liger up and ready while Vega took control of his Berserk Fury, all four Zoids roared to life as they ran out of the whale king and charged down the lane of whale kings towards the mansion at high speeds suddenly they were surrounded by tons of Backdraft Rev raptors, "Stop where you are or... you will regret it"

"Hey Vega, you think we can say the same to them?"

"I don't think so, they surround us and we only have 4 zoids"

"Precisely" and Vega laughed, "Just kidding, lets finish this"

With that, all four Zoids charged in four directions and wiped out all the enemies in view, while the 'Lighting Squad' arrived to help and all four charged to the mansion when they all stop and the Liger roared loudly.

"What was that?" Polta ask to no one and went out to see what happened

In front of him stood the Liger Zero, Berserk Fury, Shadow Fox, and the red Blade Liger, "Ah.. Guys, we could talk it over right?" He ask nervously and suddenly he turned and started to run away as the rest of the Backdraft group followed closely behind

Drake who was watching them run asked, "Whats with them?"

"Not sure."

Soon everyone was back in place again and the wedding continued, "Will you Harry Champ take Luna as your wife, take care of her in rich or poor, when she is sick or anything else?"

"I do"

"Then do you Luna, take Harry Champ as your husband, take car of him in rich or poor, love him when his sick or something?"

"I do"

"Then I pronounce you man and wife, please exchange your rings"

Bit quickly took out the ring and got in between them, the newly-wed exchanged their rings, "Harry, you may kiss the bride" Harry lifted up the veil to reveal a girl a little younger than Harry, with hair the same color as Harry, and once everyone quieten down he lean in for the kiss as his mother, sister cried with joy to see him finally get married

The Blitz Team was then invited to stay for the night at the Champ's mansion, in which they all agreed, Drake, now wearing a pair of black Bermudas and a white-shirt with his red Jacket, the jacet had a cross on the back and left unzipped.

Drake was in the room he was brought to, looking out the window, than there was a knock on the door, "Come in" Drake replied as he turned to face the door.

Claire came in, "Hey, Drake, do you want to go for a walk?"

Drake thought for a second, "Sure, I'm bored in here anyway"

Drake than put on his shoes and walked out of the room, "So, where do you want to go?" Drake asked as he closed his room door and both of them walked down the hallway.

Claire was still playing with her fingers when she said. "How bout the garden?, I heard that Harry has a wide range of flowers in his garden"

"Sure." Drake replied as he place his hands into his pockets, "So, Drake what do you usually do when you're bored?" Claire asked

"I don't know... I usually go on runs with Liger, look at the sunset, than head back home"

"Oh...", they soon reached a door where one of Harry's servant, opened the door for them, "Thanks." Drake replied as they both walked out into the cold night, Drake noticed that Claire was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt and that she was shivering a little, he took off his jacket and handed it to her, "Here, put it on, it'll get colder." Drake said as he smiled at her.

She took it and put it on, it was a little big for her, but the warm kept her from shivering, "Thank you" she mumbled.

"No prob, come on, the garden should be this way" he said as he walked down a lane that led to the back of the mansion.

Soon, a huge garden came into view, and just like Harry claimed, there was indeed a wide variety of flowers, "Wow... its beautiful..." Claire said as she stopped beside Drake and took in the view.

She looked to a side and noticed that Drake was not shivering, not even a twitch came from him, his shiny blone hair waved gently with the wind and his violet eyes showed little emotion, "Drake, don't you feel cold?" she asked

"No, I'm used to it anyway, why?"

"Nothing..., so Drake, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, it'll only distract me, unless shes someone like you"

"And why is that?" Claire asked as she turned to face him, but Drake gaze remained fixed on the beautiful garden, "Because, you are someone who don't scream my name when you see me, someone who is nice, fun to be with and you are not like any of those screaming girls, I don't know why, but theres something bout you that says that you will be different from other girls" Drake said as he smiled before turning back and started walking to his room, leaving Claire with his Jacket and a smile on her face


	10. Zabre Fangs vs The Blitz Team

**_Before I start this chapter, I would like to thank my reviewers, and Mr Chicagobears, if it wouldn't for you,_**

**_This would have never been posted_**

**_once again thanks._**

Claire smiled at the retreating back as she too started to walk back to her room as well, "Maybe he does like me.." she muttered to herself as she pulled the jacket tightly around her.

Drake opened the door to his room and enter, then without think he 'took off' his jacket but felt nothing, "Oh ya... its with Claire..." he muttered to himself and smiled.

As he started shaking his head at his silliness, he walked to the desk and took a sit as he flipped open the laptop he borrowed from Harry.

He entered the computer's guest account and entered the Internet, as he opened a programmed and started typing, while the ZBC page opened and he went into the warrior profile page and clicked onto his name and the page opened, it show his name, and personal information, before he read through the page.

Claire entered her room and finally realized that she was still wearing Drake jacket, she smiled and took it off before hanging it onto the chair in front of a desk, as she sat down and took out her phone, as she entered a program on her menu list, which would list out the next few battles over the week.

She scrolled down and saw that The Blitz team will be going up against Tiger Team, "Okay.. so a match with the Tigers Team tomorrow...I wonder how it will go.."

Drake scrolled down and finished reading, he scrolled back up and saw there was a message for him from the Zoid Battle Commission.

_Dear Mister Cloud,_

_Due to an special request by the Tigers Team, an arrangement made by your father and the Tigers Team is that you will not be battling side by side with your team. Instead it has been arrange you battle alongside with Bryan Hunter and Micheal Toros of the Shadow Blade Team, that includes Leon Toros, Brad Hunter and Naomi Flugel._

_We hope to see a great outcome from the battle._

_Yours sincerely_

_Chief of the Zoid Battle Commission._

Drake smiled at the names of his teammates for the match tomorrow, 'This is going to be fun' he thought, before he went to bed.

Claire say that there was a special request icon, note to that match and saw that the Blitz team will be the ones fighting but it was only Drake, with two others from the team called the Shadow Blades.

"Micheal Toros... and Bryan Hunter....that would be an interesting match..." She said to herself quietly before she went to bed as she curled into a ball and fell asleep

The next morning came, the Zoids were loaded into the black Whale King, and soon everyone gathered at the statistic room while Harry and his guest went to his theater and waited for the match to start with them surporting the Blitz team of course.. "Well, today we'll be up against the Tigers Team" Jamie stated as they all took a seat.

"The map is at this area, a dried lake bed, battle mode 0982. and due to their special request, Drake will be participating in this, along with Micheal and Bryan" Jamie explained and told them the strategy

In an arid dried up lake bed, a battle was about to commence. The judge capsule burns down from the blue skies, slamming into the dirt. It rises back up the surface, opening itself. The Judge reveals himself, as the whale King comes to a stop and hover above the ground, five zoids enter the lakebed battlefield.

"Alright Drake, you're up" Jamie called through the radio as Drake strap down, "Alright, Liger Zero Shadow online, ready to mobilize"

The platform lowers and the Liger's golden accents on his armor plates shine brightly under the sun, "Liger Zero, ready to launch" Jamie called again.

"Thanks Jamie," Drake answer and the catapult launched him off the platform, "GO!! SHADOW!!" Drake shouted as the Liger flew forward and landed as it slide to a stop in between, the powerful red and gold Blade Liger and Agile, white Shadow Fox.

A loud siren goes off, emitting through the entire land._ "The area within a 30 mile radius is a __designated zoid battlefield. This area is now restricted, only competitors allowed"_ The Judge announces.

On the battlefield, the Tigers Team awaited confident that they could win. Across from them, three powerful zoids stood. Drake, Micheal and Bryan sat in their zoid cockpits, hands on their handles, awaiting for the battle to begin.

"I see that you have receive the message" Kirkland shouts, arriving on Drake's screen. "Yup But I got to thank you Kirkland" Drake smirks, raising an eyebrow and craking his knuckles ready for battle.

Kirkland grinds his teeth, eager to get the battle started. _"The Zabre Fangs vs The Blitz team"_ The Judge orders.

_"On a special request, between Bit Cloud and Kirkland, the Blitz team has invited Bryan Hunter and Micheal Toros from the Shadow Blades to take the place of the official members"_ the Judge explains._ "Ready... ... ...fight!"_ The Judge shouts

And with that, the six powerful Zoids charge across the battlefield, the three highly-modified, golden Zaber Fangs charged across the battlefield as Kirkland gave intrusions, "Omari, Lineback, take down that Shadow Fox and Blade Liger, I got that Liger..." Kirkland smirk as the two other gold Zabre Fangs split from the group.

"Got it" was the response as the two Zabre Fangs headed for their targets.

"Alright Guys we got three highly-modified Zabre Fangs with polis who don't know how to use them" Drake explained

But Bryan cut in, "Lets forget that and finish this" before he push his handles forwards urging the Shadow Fox to run forward into battle as he came in contact with Lineback and his gold Zabre Fang.

"So kid.. do you think you can take me?" Lineback confident he can take down Bryan and his Shadow Fox.

"I'm not.. because I will"

Lineback was offended, "Oh ya..!!" he shouted and charged forward since he was at least 20 miles away.

But Bryan was still calm and smirk, "Heh..I'll finish this without moving"

Lineback was really angry now, not only had the kid said that he will win, he said that he didn't need to move to win, "Alright lets see how you do it" Lineback shouted as he charged forward with the cannons on his back fired at the fox, who in turn didn't move a step like Bryan had said.

"You are out of range theres no chance for you to hit me, now.. my turn" Bryan stated and the laser Vulcan gun on his back lifted up and took aim at the charging Zabre fang.

"Lets do this Fox, Fire!!" he ordered and push the button on his handle, with it the Vulcan gun responded and fired its, lazer round as they cut through the leg joints of the Zabre Fang.

Lineback felt the powerful vibrations of the shots as the Zabre Fang trip and fell, with its command system frozen.

"Dammit!!" Lineback exclaimed as Bryan smirk again and walked away from the fallen Zabre Fang.

"What I tell ya?"

Meanwhile Micheal had come into close quarters with Omari, "Another Kid, do you think you can beat the Zabre Fangs?"

Micheal was a little shocked, "Who are they?"

Omari was shocked, "How dare you say you don't know us" he shouted angry.

"Wait, lemme get this straight you guys are the Zabre Fangs?" micheal asked as he tried to hide a laugh escape from him.

"Yes, what do you think?!" Omari exclaimed angry

Micheal smirk, Omari was falling into his trap, "I thought you guys were the Fuzzy Pandas?"

"What!" Omari exclaimed but one thing hit him and everything turned slow, as a gold blade appeared in front of him and slice the head of the Zabre fang off the body.

"_Command System freeze"_

"Too bad, Fuzzy Pandas, you guys are not even a match for kids" Micheal stated plainly as he ran back to join Bryan.

"Omari, Lineback" Kirkland shouted as he watched his teammates go do0wn at the hands of the two powerful Zoid warriors.

"Hey Kirkland, now its just you and me.. tell you what.. if you beat me, I'll surrender" Drake said from the cockpit of his Liger as he appeared onto Kirkland's screen.

Kirkland turned to face him, "Fine.. you won't know what you are up against"

"Last I check I kicked your butt in the woods"

"And last I check I was not ready" Kirkland countered as he charged at the Liger Zero Shadow.

Drake shook his head smirking, "Lets go Liger" he ordered and the Liger Zero raored loudly before charging at its opponent.

"Lets go for it Fang!" Kirkland shouted and shot his cannons at Drake.

Drake saw the shots come and kept calm as he activated his 'Laser Blades' and boosters, "Lets go Liger, Shadow Blade Attack!!"

Liger disappeared and appeared as it slide to a stop behind Kirkland, Kirkland was about to turn his Zoid around but a beep sounded.

"_Command System Freeze"_

"_Battle Over!! Battle Over!!" the Judge ordered, "The Winner!! The!! Blitz Team!!"_

"Alright!!!" The three young pilots cheer as they ran back to the Whale King.

Suddenly another black Whale King appeared from the clouds, "The BackDraft group!" Bit shouted


	11. The Backdraft back in power?

+The Liger Zero pilot quickly ran down to the hanger and towards the White Liger Zero as he quickly hopped into the cockpit while Liger activated the systems automatically just as the warrior started calling Jamie, "Jamie, I need the Panzer unit now!" Bit shouted.

"Roger that Bit, get to the conversion chamber" Jamie answered as he typed into the keyboard in a way and speed that only experience Zoid Battle Tacticians can.

Liger raced through the Whale King's hanger and entered the conversion chamber, at the end, soon after. "Alright, Zero armor disengage" Bit called as mechanical arms came out from the sides and held on, to the basic white, Zero armor and took it off before they retracted and the side changed while the panels close to conceal the White casing of the Liger Zero.

The panels opened to reveal a set of Hunter green armor, consisting of two huge cannons, and the armors being missile pods. They were quickly loaded onto the Liger and Bit smirk. "Panzer unit, CAS complete, all good to go. Bit!" Jamie shouted as he lowered the platform for Bit to slide off the Whale King and into the battle zone.

"Lets do this.. GO!! Panzer!!" Bit shouted as Liger slide off the platform and dropped hard onto the battle field as it slide down the hand desert field, crashing and sending sand and rocks to the side while roaring loudly to signal it's presents.

"Dad! You're here" Drake shouted as he heard the roar of the Ultimate X Liger.

Bit smirked to his son that was on his side screen and said, "Can't let you have all the fun, right?"

Drake just smiled, his father can be so childish at times, but that again, Bit Cloud was not even 40 yet. "you have made your point... how bout we finish this guys first?" the younger Cloud asked

"How bout we see, who can shoot the most down?" Bit suggested.

The younger Cloud smiled, "You're on..."

Bit just smirked, 'This is so in the bag..' he thought as more screens appeared around him with a target cursor in front, than all aerial enemies appeared onto them as the targets get locked on with a beeping signal. "Lets go for the big one, Liger.. BURNING BIG BANG!!" Bit shouted as pushed the button on the handle the moment the main target locker turned green giving the 'all good to go' signal.

Soon all the hidden missile pods flipped open and reveal the hidden missiles and fired the huge amount of them at the engaging enemy, the missiles soar through the sky and hit their designated targets as a cloud of smoke appeared showing it's powerful around of effect. Steam emitted from the Panzer's armor while it cooled down from the vicious assault on to the Zabats and Whale Kings as Drake just watched, he had so forgotten that his father can do that.

'Note to self, never challenge Dad to shooting down enemies if he is in the Panzer..' he thought as he quickly activated his boosters, laser blades and strike laser claws, cutting through the enemy like a Lion showing it's strength as it fought each enemy and finish them off as quickly as they came.

"What is up with those two? I thought we were supposed to help one another in this" Bryan asked as his Shadow Fox shot his Vulcan Gun at the approaching Rev Raptors as the laser rounds cut through their limps and body, giving them the 'Command system freeze' with each touch.

"Wow.. is it me, or are we running out of enemies to shoot down?" Michael asked as he just noticed the drop in the amount of enemies coming at them.

"Look at the father and son.. and you will know why.." Bryan explained. Michael did as he was told and was just plain sweat drop, "Ok... now I know... wow.. this guys must be nothing to the Legendary Bit Cloud and his 'Legendary' son" the younger Toros said sarcastically as the two of them laughed.

Back at the Whale King, Leena was very very angry as her red, steaming face and bulging vein showed, "Why are they having all the fun?! I want to shoot some Backdraft butt too, you know!!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry Leena, but I didn't send your Gun Sniper to be reloaded. We didn't have enough time.." Jamie tried to explain.

The two continued to argue as the others watch or in Brad's case.. drink coffee from his favorite mug which hardly appears without his hand around it. Leon just couldn't take his younger sister's voice anymore and shouted, "Leena!"

Both the angry girl and the shocked tactician looked at the Blade Liger pilot, "Yes?!" Leena answered still angry although a little shocked that Leon had to shout for once and not her father.

"If you want... you can take my Blade Liger..."

Leena was utterly shocked this time, "What?! But Leon.. that Liger.. is your pride and joy.."

"So..? I can't stand seeing you here like this every time, you want to fight but your Gun Sniper is not loaded"

"But.."

Leon interrupted her before she said anything, look, either take my Liger or take a seat and keep quiet AND let Jamie start to shoot down the enemy before WE get shoot down.." he said as he emphasize on the 'we'.

"Alright..." Leena answered as she took her seat.

Jamie quickly turned the seat around and started to engage all cannons and start firing at the mass amount of enemies headed towards the others while running a fast check over the damage of the Whale King in case of any major damages that might have taken place while he was defending himself from Leena's angry barrage that can take out a whole battle field far faster than her in Trigger Happy mode.

Polta looked over the battle field once more to the same sight he had seen over to the years, Since, when Bit Cloud was in his teens being less experience and far less skilled that what he had achieve after that.

"Major Polta.. we are losing a lot of troops and Zoids, we can't go on.." one of the assistant said.

"Call back all of them and retreat..."

"Yes Sir!"

And with that all the Backdraft troops started to retreat and ran away, "Dammit, Come back here cowards!" Drake shouted as he knew that he had not win his father and needed to finish off more enemies.

"Drake! Don't bother bout it.. they won't come back.." Bit said as he disengage the Panzer and Liger stretched it's body from carrying the heavy armor around the place, in a way that was quite a familiar sight.

They headed back to the Whale King soon after.

"I definitely shot down more enemies than you, Dad!" Drake argued although he knew it was worthless, with Bit using the Panzer, he was practically in Trigger Evil mode. His Hybrid cannons can even damage a Berserk Fury at full power and synchronization with it's pilot.

"Right.. and my hit count was 1290, what about you?" Bit asked with a smirk on his face as his son's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Ok.. fine.. maybe you win.. but next time.. NO Panzer unit!!" Drake shouted

Bit just smirk and answered, "I still have my Schneider"

Drake groaned at the thought, because his father was right.. so long as he had any of the conversions, he can easily make him look weak.

The door leading to the control room opened and the group went in, "Hey guys!" Jamie greeted, "congrats on your match.." Brad said, congratulating the younger Cloud on a job well done.

"It was idiotic for Polta to pull off something like that.." Sara said, knowing Polta is a definite, down right, despicable but extremely stupid man, "He knows that some of Zi's strongest warriors are here and he thinks he can win us with numbers..."

"But why would he do that? I thought that when Sara and the others were arrested, the Backdraft was no more other than me, Sanders and Stoeller" Perice said as she looked at the fallen Backdraft zoids.

"Than.. who is the one ordering him to attack us?" Leon asked.

They all looked at the two former Backdrafts and receive shrugs as their answered.

"Well.. theres no point bothering about it now.. lets head back to base and we'll bother bout it, if they attack again.."

They nodded their agreements and soon Jamie has set the Whale King on it's way back to the base. They reached in a matter of hours and went to bed as it was quite late at night, Drake took out his music player and put the wireless behind-neck headphones onto his ear as he blasted loud music from them and walked around the place.

He ended up in the hanger and saw a figure in front of a badly damage, but slowly being repaired Shield Liger. He could heard tiny voices growing louder and recognized it almost immediately.

"Claire?!" he called as he took off the headphones and placed them around his neck while walking towards the figure.

"Oh! Drake..." the figure answered, a little surprised by the Warriors appearance.

"What are you doing up?" Drake asked stopping in front of her.

"Nothing.. just thought I came and talk to my Zoid for awhile.."

Drake just smirked and sat down beside her.


End file.
